Tokyo Ghoul: Ayato as we've never known him
by Shizuko Burakki
Summary: Ayato as we've...well...never known him. There is some serious stuff tho, promise.
1. Prologue (?)

Jack slid into his chair. He then called Ayato. "What?!" Came his angry tone. Jack smiled. "Hello." He said coolly. "Jack?" Ayato sounded surprised. "The one and only." he replied. "Now listen..."

* * *

Author's note: There you go! This technically the prologue...


	2. The start)

Author's note: I fooled you at the start, didn't I? XD Here's the real thing.

* * *

He looked at the hunter. The masked half ghoul noticed and mouthed _Distract them; take them out._ He nodded and turned. He saw a window, a large one at that, and smiled. He unleashed his kagune and hit it, sending spiderweb cracks across the window, but not letting a single particle fall. The doves whipped around, and he jumped. They saw him and started firing. He smiled. It was a cold, cruel, psychotic smile. _Tonight will be fun,_ he thought.

* * *

Ayato had _not_ had a good day. He had taken the Underground, partly because he hadn't been there in a while, partly because he was so mad he was sure he'd stab a human if he saw one. He'd needed to sit through a 2 and a half hour long meeting, and Seidou had angered Hinami and Ayato had to keep them from fighting. Then he'd nearly lost his cool with Seidou, and spent the rest of the day hacking the doves' central nest, and at 6:00 at night, he was in no happy mood. He walked the Underground muttering to himself.

"I've just about had it with Seidou. I wanna kill him, but I can't. Kaneki I can kill, but I can't fight both Koma and Irimi. Today sucks. And those fucking doves. Who the fuck keeps that many written records?! My computer freaking froze! And I have a pretty fucking good computer!"

* * *

He came up behind :re and let himself in. "Home early?" Touka called. "Shut the fuck up sister, just shut your shitty fucking mouth." He yelled back.

"Well, you're friendly."

"Fuck no!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I fucking know! So many people call me _nice_ sarcastically! I'm not freaking nice! Kotabare!"

"Fuck you too, brother!

"Please don't!"

"I hate you!"

Ayato snickered. Making his sister mad was the best. It matched his sour mood. Then he remembered. "Oh by the way, Tokyo's alpha is coming here. I suggested :re since he's friends with that Yoshi guy. Also, he wants to meet the 20th ward's new alpha."

Touka attacked him.

* * *

Author's note: So, I hope you liked it, and this will become a crossover if I keep making chapters, and I'm adding my own characters. The story will explain itself, and you will likely find out something as well (the hunter at the beginning). It will tie together, just wait.


	3. Wild new Youtube!

Author's note: leave a review if you want more!

* * *

Ayato easily smashed his sister into the wall. She growled. "Come on, shitty sister!" he said, smiling. "I don't have time for you." She snapped. She then walked back to the bar and poured some coffee and drank it. She sighed. Ayato sat down and opened his computer. "So Tokyo's alpha is coming?"

"Y

ep." He nodded. "And he's bringing his bro for the first time, too. And maybe his sis." He added.

"That means I have work to do, doesn't it?" She muttered.

Ayato shrugged and said, "That depends. Probably not, actually."

"And you say this why?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

She sighed and said "Fuck you."

He grinned. "Oh, and when Fluffkins gets back, we're doing Assholes do Everything."

 _When will I ever understand you?_ , Touka thought.

"All set up. Now I'm just waitin' on Kaneki."

"You stole that computer. How is the government not on you yet?"

* * *

"Greetings, and welcome back to Assholes do Everything!" Ayato said. "And everyone knows me and Fluffkins, so let's get started!" He gestured to Kaneki. "Ok, so the first one's for you: What do you do in your spare time? From minecraft. That's literally his name, minecraft. So what's your answer?"

Kaneki thought. "Well," he said, "I read, avoid Black Rabbit, and do my job."

Ayato then said, "Mmhmm, and your job consists of washing dishes for minimum wage."

Kaneki sighed. "Really? Is that pertinent

information for people's everyday lives?" He said.

"Why yes really." Ayato fake smiled, and it suddenly occured to Kaneki he'd never seen Ayato actually smile.

"Alright, this one's for me. 'Walk up to a door and say..." he looked at it for a second before yelling, "Hey Sunny! Come over here! I need you to read this!" He pointed to the english phrase. Hide ran over.

"Oh? That's [demonstrates how to say it] Ayato did a jump cut here. Next shot is him to the door, "Hello, I am Black Rabbit." In a strong japanese accent. "Now what did I say?" He demanded.

"Well, you said 'Hello, I am Black Rabbit,' in english.

"Great. Just making sure it wasn't stupid." "Next question: Where are you positioned to my relative location? From AnonymousDude. That's his username. Well, first off, I'm not stupid. You're trying to turn us in. However, I gotta answer the question."

"We're three down from the start," Kaneki began, and continued speaking. "Turn left at the 4th tube, and go into 2a, and turn onto the main street again, then take a left at the next pipe, go up, and you'll be right beside the back door."

Ayato then said, "And there you have it. And turn into a fire truck and put out a fire? Seriously?"

Kaneki glanced

over. "Wait, _what?!"_ He said.

"Yep." Ayato replied. "Apparently, someone wants us to be fire trucks. And put out a fire. Ayato edited in a jumpcut screen that said, "After visiting every corner store in this ward." "So, we're back with supplies. And we are ready!" They filled up a couple water guns and lit some candles and set them on the floor.

"Ok, I'll go first," Kaneki said.

"Yeah." Ayato replied.

"Make the siren." Kaneki told him.

"Whaat?" Ayato said, confused.

"Just do it."

"Fine." Ayato then proceeded to make the most obnoxious siren possible. "Wee woo, we woo!"

Kaneki laughed so hard he couldn't aim and didn't extinguish any candles.

Ayato walked up. "Now my turn." He sprayed out all the candles at once.

"Show off." Kaneki said. " _I'll_ make a siren." He made one like Ayato's, and he laughed but still managed to extinguish half the candles. They walked back over to the camera.

Ayato read the next challenge. "Turn into a butterfly?" He grinned. He unleashed his kagune. "I became a butterfly."

"So," Ayato said, "We have _completely destroyed_ our bad reps. And everyone who will watch this will now be dumber for it. See you later, if I don't die between now and the next video." He clicked off the camera. "Well that went well." He said.

"So it did." Kaneki replied. "However, should we start wearing our masks so we don't have to blur out our faces?"

"I guess. " He said. " I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" They were on the 6:00 news the next night.


End file.
